Images
To start adding images, you must register for free and log in to your account, and then click the Edit button on the page you would like to add a photo to. You can also click on the contribute button, choose "adding image" and add the image. Self-Scanned Images Images must be scanned at 400dpi with moiré reduction on (with a minimum 300dpi on older scanners). Images from other sites If you want to add images for other sites, there are a few things to take into notice: #Images with logos of other sites must be replaced as soon as possible with a "non-logo" version available. (These images must be marked with the category: "Images Needing Replacement"), also they must have an yellow information box. #'Always' list the link of the site, where you found that picture, into the summary of the file description. #Most images would have the Fair Use license, because even if you scanned the image yourself, the copyright always belongs to the publisher of the card game. #Non-game-related keywords of that card, should be added to the categories on the file page. #'Never ever ever' use images with a copyright from Getty Images, WireImage or Pokémon Paradijs. Those sites give very big fines for using their images. File naming Look at this example: Jackbauerloyaltothepresident-D0. The card title and subtitle is written together with no special characters (only latin letters and numbers), followed by a hyphen ( - ) and then the abbreviation of the set. The German ß''' must be written as "ss". Other special characters are reverted to their original English-alphabet letter. Roman numerals must be written as "normal" numbers. If the title consists of non-latin alphabet letters, then the English title should be used with the addition of an underscore and the language abbreviation (for example: _JP for Japanese titles.) If a card title is found multiple times in a set, add (for example) '''-v1 or''' -cardnumber'. If a set is (partially) foiled or otherwise different from the "normal" set, than add -Foil. (or another printform, like -Prism, -Autograph, etc.). If the cards of the game has no titles, in example for board game cards, or some cards have no title at all, than the image title would be like this: '''risk-2000-NL-001'. : NL is the language abbrevation. It should only be used if the game or the card is printed with the same title in multiple languages. Playing cards images would have this format: Cartamundi-deckname-joker1. If its a standard deck replace deckname with a code like st0001. If the name of the publisher is unknown, use then the name of the country. In this example Carta Mundi is the publisher. Image Keywords Image keywords can be added by using Categories. Put in a few simple words in the "Add category..." space on the right and press enter. The following rules always apply: #Keywords must never ever be offensive to other people. #Keywords must be in plural form, except for game-related keywords, elements like air, fire, void etc. And unique things like the Eiffel Tower, Millennium Falcon etc. #Keywords that are game-related are moved to the appropriate card page. Also they must have the game title between brackets after the keyword. #Keywords that have nothing to do with the image or are insulting to people are rejected and removed. #Characters from comics, television series and movies must have the words (character), with the brackets, after their name. #Names from actors, athletes and other people are also keywords. See Also *Creating Card Pages Category:Cardguide